


paperback romance

by wintercourse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercourse/pseuds/wintercourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover from the roadtrip/romance/coming of age/coming of magical powers classic novel, 'A Rainbow Drinker in the American West', and its thrilling sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paperback romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olive_the_Olive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Rainbow Drinker in the American West](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636557) by [Olive_the_Olive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/pseuds/Olive_the_Olive). 



> i took the genre shift suggestion pretty literally - [this wonderful fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5636557) reminded me of the tattered paperbacks youd take on a long journey, so i ran with it! i got to work from a femslash roadtrip, aka my favourite scenario, so this was super fun to do :)

  



End file.
